mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Nox
|image = File:Nox.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = aliases *nox *dn *Kits |joindate = 25.03.2011 |firstmafia = Angel Mafia II (Era 6) |alias = Kitsune |wikiname = Flaners2 |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *Manga Mafia *Manga Mafia 2 *UMM 5.1 *Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok |cohosted = *Harry Potter Mafia I *Trainer's Manual Mafia III *Chronomafia II *Trainer's Manual Mafia VI *Alpha to Omega Mafia *Mean Girls Mafia *Dying of the Light Mafia *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Angel Mafia II (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since March 2011 * Prefers playing as a Baddie * Favourite part of Mafia: acting on a well thought out plan * Known flaws: a follower, follows others plans (working on that) * Member of the Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Ice Age Mafia *#'MVP' of Ghost in the Shell Mafia *Brandos (3 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011, lost to Sakura-chan *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2015, lost to Plasmid Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Harry Potter Mafia I (with Shadow7) *Trainer's Manual Mafia III (with Fox) *Trainer's Manual Mafia VI (with Zweefer) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Chronomafia II (with unreality) *Alpha to Omega Mafia (with Shadow7) *Manga Mafia (with Shadow7) *Manga Mafia 2 *UMM 5.1 *Mean Girls Mafia (with Andrew) *Dying of the Light Mafia (with Shadow7) *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII (with Coolkid) *Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok Mafia Record Overall 27-43 *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Klueless Mafia 2 - mod killed D3 *Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Replaced *Glitch Mafia III - Replaced N2 Goodie 15-18 *Era 6.1 MM *#Angel Mafia II - Lost - Killed end of game *#Ice Age Mafia - Won - survived, MVP *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - lynched D4 *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - survived *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won - survived *#Blade Mafia - Won - killed N1 *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#The Wire - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - Killed N3 *#Never Never Land - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Viking Mafia - Lost - survived *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - survived *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost - Survived *#Sholay Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Won - Killed N4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N9 *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Survived *#Foodie Mafia II - Won - Killed N1 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Killed N1 *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Survived *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Survived *#Monk Mafia - Won - survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Killed N6 *#Duck Mafia - Lost - Survived Baddie 3-11 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D5 *#UMM V- Won - survived *Era 6.2 BD *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Won - Lynched N3 *#Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N3 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia vs Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 10.1 MM *#Bag o' Tricks II - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Mafia Noir II - Lost - Lynched D4 Indy 2-5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Angels and Demons - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Survived Other Faction 7-9 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Star Trek Mafia III - Won (as Starfleet) - Lynched D5 *#Glitch Mafia II - Won (as Apple Secret Faction) - Recruited N10 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N7 *#Sin City - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Killed N7 *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived, Left game N3 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Won - Killed N2 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Won - lynched D2 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed at end *Era 11.1 MM *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Lost - Killed N5 *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Killed N7 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6